Feel the Silence
by guardgurlXOXO
Summary: so, this is a one shot songfic. its an ephramy after colin dies and ephram tries to get through to amy. pleez R&R the song is Feel the Silence by the Goo Goo Dolls


**i no, i no. im still writing Life Together, but i was listening 2 this song in bed last night and thought up this one shot story. For the purpose of my story, there is no Ephram and Madison. I've never done a songfic b4, so we'll c how this goes. pleez R&R, and keep reading Life Together! -everwoodieXOXO**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Everwood or any of its characters. I only own my stories and the crazy thoughts that are in my head that i decide 2 write down 4 everyone else 2 read.**

**

* * *

**

**Feel the Silence**

_It's been a month since Colin died,_ Ephram thought to himself, as he watched Amy in the middle of class. She looked so distant and far away, so frail and fragile. Definitely not the Amy Ephram knew and loved, _It's been a month and she's still blaming my dad...me. _Ever since Colin died, Amy never talked to Ephram. Or anyone for that matter. She was always alone, just walking through her life, looking like a ghost. He kept studying her, drowning out the voice of his history teacher in the backround. Amy was just staring out the window, and Ephram saw a single tear slide down her cheek, which she didn't seem to notice.

_You lie awake at night  
With blue eyes that never cry  
All you remember now  
Is what you feel_

Ephram's heart wanted to break for her. He couldn't help it. Her pain made him so sad, and lately, he hasn't been able to be happy either. He watched her tuck a strand of her now stringy and shapeless blonde hair behind her ear, and face the front of the room. Ephram turned too, and saw that his teacher was waiting for everyone's attention.

"As I said, the past test scores have not been very good. So, to make up for it, all of you must do a manditory extra credit assignment," Mrs. Orien said. The class groaned. Amy remained silent. "Now, all you have to do is make a poster on a president that you pick out of this cup," Mrs. Orien said, holding up a large plastic cup, "And, you can work with a partner, whom I'll let you pick," she finished. Kayla and Page immediately interlocked their hands between each other's desks without even looking at each other. Everyone was getting partners...except for Ephram and Amy.

"Okay, does everyone have a partner? There are no excuses, we have an even number of people in this class," Mrs. Orien said, "Amy, Ephram, are you the only two without partners?" They nodded their heads and Mrs. Orien said, "Okay, then you two will be partners. Here, your president is Abraham Lincoln, so it shouldn't be too hard. Everyone, the project is due Monday. Have a good weekend," and with that, the bell rang.

Ephram walked over to Amy who had just slowly stood up from her desk, "So, um, should we work on it today? I mean, if we start after school, we might be able to finish it and then we won't have to work on Saturday or Sunday," Ephram said nervously.

Amy merely nodded and whispered an, "Okay."

"Okay, how about my house?" Ephram suggested. Immediately, he saw the look on Amy's face, and before she could protest, Ephram said, "My dad won't be home until late, becuase he has two house calls right after work. And, Delia will be at Nina's, so we won't have any distractions."

"Okay. See you after school then," Amy said finally, and with that, she turned around and left.

_The truth remains  
In midnight conversations  
I asked for this moment  
But you turned away_

After school, Ephram went to Amy's locker, "Ready to go?" he asked her. At first, she looked confused, and then she remembered, "Oh, yeah. Um, yeah, I am," Amy said, closing her locker. They walked out of the school in silence, and spent the car ride in silence, too. Ephram kept looking over at her, and she was always just staring out of the windows of his car. So, he sighed, and pulled into the drive way of the Brown house.

_Sad like a lonely child  
Broken the day you're born  
I held the light to you  
But I was so vain  
_

"So, I got some books on Lincoln at the library during lunch," Ephram said, pulling the books out of his backpack. They were in his room, with the door closed, sitting on his bed. She nodded, and took one of the books, flipping through it on her cross-legged lap. Ephram couldn't help but notice how her hair spilled over her face and lightly brushed the book's pages as she bent her head down to read the pages. It hurt him that she was avoiding him like this. How she was right there, but still so far away...

"Amy, why won't you talk to me anymore? I'm not my dad, Amy," Ephram said.

"Ephram, please. Just...don't," she said, almost in a desperate voice.

_And you remain  
A promise unfulfilled  
I ask you for more  
But you push me away_

"No, Amy. I'm tired of just avoiding this. It's not fair to me, Amy. Or my dad. Amy, my dad didn't kill Colin," he said that last sentence louder. That hit her and him hard. It's what he had been waiting to say, and what she had needed to hear. To his surprise, she didn't look mad. She looked actually sort of relieved. Like she needed someone to say that what happened to Colin is what was supposed to happen.

"Oh, but Ephram, why did he have to go?" she wailed. Then, she started to cry, "Why did he do this to me?!" Ephram reached his arms out and pulled her into a hug. She collapsed against him and sobbed into his shoulder.

_And if we feel the silence  
Holding this all inside  
Everything means more now than  
Words could explain_

He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know what to do. So, he just wrappped his arms tighter around her, and let her cry.

_And if we feel the silence  
Holding this all inside us  
Looking for something more to say_

"Shhh, it's okay," he whispered.

Still in his arms, she picked up her head and looked at him with her tear-stained face, "Why don't you hate me, Ephram? I've been so incredibly horrible to you," Amy said.

Ephram took his hand and wiped a tear from her face, "I could never hate you. Not even if I wanted to," he said, whispering that last part while kissing her lightly on the top of her head. She looked at him and to his surprise, she moved her mouth quickly to his and kissed him. He didn't pull away and was surprised that she didn't either. He closed his eyes and let her sweet taste and scent wrap him in a tight blanket, and he couldn't seem to do anything whenever she kissed him.

_I don't know where I'm going  
Only know where I been  
But you move through my soul like a hurricane wind  
We've been so lost for so long  
I don't know how to get back again_

He slowly laid down on the bed and she came down with him. He held her on top of her, and they both deepened the kiss, neither of them opening their eyes. He felt her tears on his face, but she didn't pull away. Ephram felt her hair spill onto his face, and he let his hand get tangled in it, as her hand reached up and placed it on his cheek. Their combined pains of losing the ones they loved the most created a connection between them, and they suddenly felt each other's pain. They were there for each other, through everything, because they were going through the same things.

_And we're drowning in the water  
That flows under this bridge  
When you're fighting the current  
You forget how to live  
And I wanted to reach you but I don't know where to begin_

She pulled at the loops of his jeans, and he helped her slide them off. Hers were harder to get off, and they had to pull away so that she could remove them. His hands moved to the bottom of her shirt uncertainly, and she answered by lifting it up and over her head, as he did with his. He couldn't help but look at her, how beautiful she was, "You are so beautiful," he whispered, and he sat up to face her and kissed her.

He put his hand on her bare back and slowly turned her around. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he set her down on the bed. Shedding the rest of their clothes, Ephram pulled away from another kiss and looked into her eyes, "Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure. I need you, Ephram. I need to feel you. Please help me, Ephram. Help me forget," she said. Then, he softly kissed her forehead, as if he was afraid of hurting her.

_And you remain  
A promise unfulfilled until today_

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Ephram," Amy said, and when he looked into her eyes, he knew she meant it. After another kiss, he finally plunged into her.

_And if we feel the silence  
Holding this all inside  
Everything means more now than  
Words could explain_

They moved together, two people, becoming one, pulsing through each other, their hearts beating as one.

_And if we feel the silence  
Leaving this all behind us  
When it's gone what will you say?_

Amy clung to the sides of the bed, thrusting her head back and gasping, tears running down her face. She needed this. Him. She needed to know that she wasn't alone.

_How do we hold on?_

This was it. What he had been waiting for. Him and Amy. Somehow, it just felt so right.

_How do we hold on?_

It didn't hurt anymore. She felt him going faster and faster, slowly pushing her to her limit, but not quite reaching it yet. She felt all her pain and sorrow slowly slip away, as they moved in the same rythmn, growing closer in heart and soul.

_How do we hold on?_

He was suddenly being hit with all the same emotions he had when his mom died. So he went faster, trying to forget, trying to feel normal again.

_How do we hold on?_

And then, Amy climaxed, and in those few seconds, they both forgot about every thing. About the ones they had lost, and all the sadness and greif that they held. Right now, it was just them, and the rest of the world was a blur around them. They were lost in each other.

_How do we hold on..._

Amy woke up, not knowing where she was or what had happened. Then, she felt her head on Ephram's bare chest, and his arms wrapped around her body. Then she remembered, and that made her smile. She looked at the clock; it was almost six o' clock. They had been asleep for a little under two hours. She looked at Ephram, and watched his chest slightly rise and fall as he breathed. She softly rested her head back on him and ran her hand lightly down his chest to his stomach. Then, she pulled his arms tighter around her and closed her eyes. She wanted to stay in his arms forever, to feel loved like she never had been before. But she was scared. She didn't have much time to think before they did what they did. She wasn't sure if she was upset or not, but she knew that she was ready. She let a single tear slide down her cheek and onto him; a tear for what best kept secret she had lost, and what love she had gained.

_You lie awake at night  
With blue eyes that never cry..._

**well, thats the end! pleez review! i personally am happy with how it turned out! dont b afraid 2 b mean, tho! keep reading Life Together! thanx! -everwoodieXOXO**


End file.
